Gara-Gara Pepero
by Minpoyy
Summary: [SVT] "Sikap Jihoon setelah gak sengaja ikutan Soonyoung ngintip Meanie". SoonyoungXJihoon, SoonHoon, WooShi. bxb. wanna come, read and review? :)


**GARA GARA PEPERO**

 **...**

 **Soonyoung X Jihoon**

 **...**

 **Yaoi, school lIfe!au**

 **...**

 **Present by junkurpoy**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama**

 **.**

 **"Sikap Jihoon setelah gak sengaja ikutan Soonyoung ngintip Meanie"**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo(s), cerita abal, pasaran, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD yang ditetapkan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita punya Poy, Sebong punya Mak Bapaknya juga Pledis. Tapi Poy mau ngeclaim Jun ya? Ehehehehe.**

 **.**

 **NP: diharapkan baca PEPERO dulu yaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

"Seok, liat Jihoon gak?" Soonyoung menepuk punggung sahabat karibnya yang tengah menyantap kimbab nya hingga tersedak. Jam istorahat hampir berakhir namun Jihoon belum juga terlihat sejak bel berbunyi tadi.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung memang tidak satu kelas. Ditahun kedua mereka di Senior High School ini Soonyoung harus lera hati dipisahkan dari kekasihnya itu.

Awalnya Soonyoung sempat protes, kenapa hanya dia dan Jihoon saja yang di tukar. Sedangkan yang lain tidak. Alasannya karena kelas jadi terlalu gaduh jika Soonyoung dan Jihoon disatukan seperti itu.

Soonyoung yang selalu mengganggu Jihoon dan Jihoon yang akan berteriak mengadukan kelakuan Soonyoung pada guru yang mengajar. Dasar bocah.

"Yak! Aishh berhenti memukul ku saat aku sedang makan Kwon! Diatap sana." Seokmin menlap bibir nya yang terkena saus kimbab.

"Terima kasih kawanku." Setelah menggigit kimbab milik Seokmin, Soonyoung berlari menghindari lemparan sepatu Seokmin.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kekelas ku ji?"

Jihoon yang sedang melongok jamur di ujung tembok pembatas atap terkejut hingga hampir terjungkal mendengar suara Soonyoung.

"Aishh kamjagiya! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana Kwon?" Jihoon murka. Tidak separah itu sih. Tapi tarikan di kepala Soonyoung terasa sangat membakar kulit kepalanya.

"Ji sakit Ji,, berhenti." Mohon Soonyouong sembari memegang tangan Jihoon yang terus saja menarik surainya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Akhirnya Jihoon menyerah menariki rambut Soonyoung yang dirasanya percuma karna tak kunjung lepas dari kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon sedang tidak ingin menemui Soonyoung. Makanya hari ini dia istirahat sendiri di atap sekolah. Entah lah bertemu Soonyoung membuat nya jadi merona.

Soonyoung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Ayo ke kelas." Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon. Ingin membawa nya ke kelas segera. Di atap saat jam makan siang seperti ini panas bung, Soonyoung gerah.

"Tidak mau!" Jihoon menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung yang menggenggamnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Ji?" Lama-lama Soonyoung kesal juga. Kenapa Jihoon marah begini. Apa salahnya?

Jihoon tak memperdulikan Soonyoung. Dia berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang memang ada di atap itu. Menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang berdegup-degup.

Jihoon pun tak mengerti ada apa dengan hatiny aini. Yang dia tahu, dia seperti ini sejak kemarin. Sejak dia tak sengaja memergoki Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang tengah bersembunyi di samping kelas nya.

.

.

" _Yak Seokmin geser sedikit."_

" _Aduh Soonyoung rambutnya menusuk mataku."_

" _Aduh Seokmin kau menginjak kakiku bodoh."_

" _Yak diamlah." Seokmin geram lama-lama. Mengintip saja seberisik ini._

 _Entah apa yang sedang mereka lihat namun mereka tidak menyadari jika ada sesosok bersurai madu yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya._

 _Ya dia Lee Jihoon._

 _Jihoon keluar kelasnya setelah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Awalnya Jihoon sudah senang karena Soonyoung mau kekelasnya. Ya itu suara Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Jihoon tahu._

 _Biasanya Soonyoung paling malas untuk datang kekelasnya di jam istirahat seperti ini. Agak heran sih Jihoon. Namun tak apa lah. Mungkin Soonyoung ingin peka kalau Jihoon lelah jika harus selalu dia yang menghampiri Soonyoung dikelasnya._

 _Lama, lima menit Jihoon menunggu namun Soonyoung tak kunjung masuk ke kelasnya. Akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk keluar kelas._

 _Dan dia terkejut menemukan Soonyoung yang sedang berdiri condong bertumpuk dengan Seokmin di bawahnya._

" _Kalian sedang apa?"_

 _Soonyoung yang terlihat panik segera berdiri dan merapikan blazer seragamnya._

" _E,,eh Ji. Sejak kapan?" Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ketahuan sudah dia mengintip._

" _Soon jadi tidak rencana mu melakukan itu juga pada Jihoon? E,,eh Jihoon apa kabar?" dan Seokmin terkejut melihat Jihoon yang sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya._

" _Melakukan apa?" Jihoon yang memangnya penasaran, ikut melongokkan kepalanya kepada objek yang sedang SoonSeok perhatikan tadi. Dan Tadaaaaaa_

 _Jihoon melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo, sahabat dan kekasihnya berciuman mesra hingga membuat Jihoon bergidik._

 _Tidak tahan, Jihoon pun kabur ke toilet._

 _._

 _._

"Ji,, hei bicaralah." Soonyoung mengguncang bahu Jihoon yang melamun. Namun tidak kunjung bergera juga.

Ide nakal terlintas di benak Soonyoung.

CUP

Tidak bergerak.

CUP

Masih diam.

CUP CUP CUP

"Eh,, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Berhasilkan,, Soonyoung bersorak melihat pipi Jihoon yang merona hingga ke telinga.

"Bodoh." Jihoon ingin memukul dada Soonyoung.

CUP

Namun sekali lagi, tangannya ditarik Soonyoung dan membuat bibirnya bertubrukan dengan bibir Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya kan Ji? Sejak kemarin? Aku benar kan?"

Dan Jihoon masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Hingga saat Soonyoung memajukan kepalanya lagi dan Jihoon yang langsung mendorong wajah Soonyoung sekuat tenaga menjauhi wajahnya.

"Awas kau berani kerumah ya Kwon!" Ancam Jihoon saat berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih setia tertawa hingga perutnya keram.

Ya, Jihoon marah karena Soonyoung mengintip. Dan Jihoo juga kesal karena dia tidak bisa menjadi Wonwoo. Maksudnya tidak bisa merasakan yang seperti itu. Dia iri teman-teman kekekeke.

Dan Soonyoung suka menggoda Jihoon yang sedang kesal seperti ini.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Soonyoung tahu Jihoon iri yaa.

 **.KKEUT.**

Hallo Poy balik lagi bawa apa ya namanya,, bukan sequel sih lebih kek side story eh gak juga deng gatau namanya apa wkwkw. Tapi masih ada hubungannya sama ff pepero nya meanie ya gengs.

Ga jelas bgt sih ini yha. :"). Poy tau kok. Ini ngebut bikinnya. Sebenernya mau disimpen sampe natal. Tapi,, ah sudahlah share aja wkwkwk.

Semoga suka ya. Maaf kalo masih ada typo, ini ga ada revisian ehehe :")

Dan Poy mohon kritik sarannya yaa, biar Poy tumbuh jadi pohon jangan kecambah aja ehehehe.

Terima kasih dan

Luv~


End file.
